


Heavy

by sigmaforsale



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmaforsale/pseuds/sigmaforsale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weight of him always surprises her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy

The weight of him always surprises her: long bones, lean muscle, and little else, he seems slender and brittle, breakable. But when he presses against her and bears her down to the bed -- sofa -- table -- a wall -- the floor -- he is heavy, inexorable, and she always expects herself to struggle away. She is Lilah Morgan, after all, and _never_ lets any man push her down. Except, apparently, Wesley, with his cruel hands and hot mouth and cold, cold eyes; he grips her wrists and covers her body with his own and she welcomes it, _craves_ it, and does not understand.


End file.
